MY LIFE IS NOT AS EXPECTED
by Designer01
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is a grown up now and is far away from any of his acquaintances from his High School Life...However, Fate has something else planned for him as he encounters someone whom he never wanted to meet again...will things turn out differently this time...who knows?
1. The Beginning

** AUTHOR'S ****NOTE** : Hello Everyone this is the first time I am writing a Fanfic so please forgive me if it's not that good , I also apologize beforehand for any Grammatical or Spelling mistake…I always wanted to write a story so I hope you enjoy :) .

 ** MY LIFE IS NOT AS EXPECTED**

 _Trr…..trrrn…trrrn…_ My phone chimed at midnight waking me up from my midnight slumber .

'Shit, who the hell messages someone at this time', I thought.

My phone continued to ring…,using my hand while still laying on bed I put my phone on silent. 'That's better' I thought, the eternal darkness swallowed me once again as I fell back to sleep.

I woke up at 8 in the morning ,it was Sunday today, since I don't get that much time to rest because of my work I use most of my free time for rest but today too I had to go to a debate at a local newschannel T.V. network to support the new policy that my party, who is also the government implemented 2 days ago,' it sure is a pain being a party spokesperson you are told to give explanation on every little damn thing that your party does, huh, it really is a pain'.I went straight to the bathroom , I live in quite a big house I can say the earning I get from being a psychologist and a hand to hand politician is more than okay to pay my bills . I staired at my reflection in the mirror my dead fish eyes were red from lack of sleep they looked even more horrible than usual , my hair were a mess that's expected as I fell asleep right after coming home last night and by using every ounce of my willpower and strength barely managed to change into my nightwear and fell on my bed straight after that . But then also I thought I am not that much bad looking for a guy in his mid 20's.I brushed my teeth and after washing my face with cold water went to the refrigerator to get some milk. I heated up the milk and made myself some hot coffee.I went to pick today newspaper from the mailbox and opened sitting myself comfortably on my couch in the living room.

' _Yukinoshita Haruno, Daughter of former DIET member Yukinoshita Hazuki, has joined the republic party she says that now her goal is to focus on Tokyo election, it is highly probable that she is going to contest in Tokyo upcoming elections next year'._

' _Wow this is surprising now' I thought_. It certainly doesn't make sense if you suddenly shift your focus from one thing to another, as much as I know Yukinoshita Haruno was aiming to become a Chiba diet member like her father and she had been working hard for it for the last 2 years but now suddenly she wants to participate in the Tokyo election.' _Why'_ I asked myself.

Just then my phone rang, I went to my bedroom and checked the caller I.D. it was from my assistant -san. I picked the call and brought the phone close to my ear:

'Hikigaya-san where are you,why didn't you picked my calls,you shouldn't ignore someone like that'

'um, Nobugashi-san, I have no idea what you are talking about,I never got a call from you until just now'I explained.

'Hikigaya-san I called five times at night but you didn't picked up my call'

' _Oh,so that was him',_ I thought.

' _Sorry Nobugashi-san I must have been asleep,as you know I was very tired yesterday'_ I lied.

' _Its okay sir,I called you at midnight to inform you that wants to talk to you immediately and he has called a emergency meeting all the important leaders of our party will be there and so you too are invited, the meeting at 12 noon'._

' _hm….Okay tell him I'll be there'_ I said and hung up the phone.

I probably knew what he was going to talk about at the meeting. ' _Well, better rest as much as I can'_ I thought.

I lay down on my couch and closed my eyes, a thought crossed my mind at that time, what has happened to all the people I knew from High School, the acquaintances that I made throught the service club,I thought about Isshiki what was she doing right now, was she fine.

' _Nah…she is definitely fine, as cunning as she is she must have gotten a job where she will be making her senior co-workers do all the manual labour using her cuteness and innocence ,she definitely is something that girl'_ I thought.

My mind then wondered off to Tobe then Hina and then to the Fire Queen Miura-san and then to the Prince Hayama. All the memories of my High School came back to me, my time with the service club, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

What was Yuigahama doing and what about Yukinoshita regarding the latter I think she must have gone and settled abroad probably, not that I care .

' _Its all such a mystery the questions that can never be answered, I don't think that I will meet any of them in my life again'_ I thought.

I read the newspaper for some time then sat at my couch idly for some time relaxing with my mind blank. 'This how life should be' I said to myself. Although some may say that I am one of the most busy individual they have ever seen, it is just because of the circumstances that I have become like this and because of that one person, though inside I am still as lazy as I was when I was a teenager.

As I was having all this thoughts I didn't realize that it was already 10, as I checked the time I thought that i should do all my chores that were left and get ready as I don't want to be late.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter there are still more to come... reviews are highly appreciated but plz...be a little encouraging. Good Bye for now :) …...**


	2. And So it Begins

Author's Note: **Thank you all for your encouraging reviews for the first chapter I was really happy to see them they really meant a lot…so this is a continuation of the story and a major step forward to the main plot. Hope you Enjoy :).**

CHAPTER-2

And so it Begins…..

It was 11:30 AM in the morning and I was out on the busy roads of Tokyo making my way to the Main building of my party Headquarters.

" _DAMN! This Traffic"_ I said to myself. It really was very packed; I honked for the third time in two minutes. At this rate I was going to be late.

I reached my destination and fortunately I wasn't late. After parking my car in the building basement I made my way towards the building entrance. I went towards the elevator, a young woman at the reception greeted me but I couldn't reply to her because I was in hurry, I apologized to her in my mind. I entered the elevator and pressed the 13th floor switch. As the elevator was ascending I made myself more presentable, I wiped my face with my handkerchief, adjusted my hair. I reached the floor and entered the conference room and went and sat at my seat, apart from there were three more people in the room. One was who was one of the representatives of our party and had a very successful political career but was now old, the second was a man whom I remembered to be a rising politician and has joined our party recently, I couldn't remember any details about the third one.

" _So its a private conference, huh, I guess the matter is pretty serious"_ I thought.

Seeing me seated started speaking to me directly "Hikagaya I think you already have an idea of what is the subject of this meeting".

"I do sir", I replied.

"Good, well, as you know that Yukinoshita Haruno is going to contest in the elections next year, she new to these thing and all that but she also a experienced father at her side, and we all know that Yukinoshita Hazuki has got a reputation for turning the tide he has done it a few times, so I don't think that we should take this matter lightly…we all have discussed about what can be their motive for shifting their focus so suddenly but whatever the reason is I think we should be ready for whatever tricks they try to pull."

"Yes sir, I agree with you" I replied courtesly.

"Yes good, that's why Hikigaya we want you to do something for us" He asked me.

"Sir I will do everything that is in my power"

"Good so Hikigaya what we want you to do is to find out or just get some leads as to what their plan to do or what is their motive behind their actions"

"Um….but sir how am I supposed to do that I am not a spy and I don't even have connections like you have." I replied in confusion.

"What you say is true Hikigaya but you can do something that even my connections can't" He replied.

"And what is that sir?"I asked still in confusion.

"Well, you see Hikigaya my secretary was doing a bit of research on Yukinoshita Haruno background when she found out that she is an alumni of the same high school that you went to, and that her little sister and you were in the same club…so we decided that you should contact the Yukinoshita Haruno and get in touch with her."He said.

After hearing all he said my mind started to panic.

I never wanted to meet anyone from my High school life and not meeting Yukinoshita Haruno was pretty high on that list.

As I thought all that I replied to get out of all this grand schemes that these old man's have prepared.

"Hahaha….well you see Sir it is true that her sister was I in the same club as me but we were nothing more than club mates as a matter fact we even talked to each other very less and I have never met Yukinoshita Haruno" I lied through my teeth.

"Hikigaya you say that you have never met her but when we contacted and asked your former school teachers, a teacher who wanted to remain anonymous said that you were very close to the Yukinoshota's sister and that Haruno Yukinoshita liked you too, she also said Good luck to you Hikigaya."

I can pretty much imagine who that teacher was even if they don't give me the name….I can pretty much imagine Hiratsuka sensei giving me a 'Thumbs up' as she said good luck on the phone, I wonder if she is still single….No I am definitely sure that she is still single. _Somebody please take that woman!_

"Sir well you see that I have not met them for quite a long time and it will definitely be suspicious if I get in touch with them now, don't you think" I tried to say every reason that I could think of .

"Huh, kid I don't think it is wrong to get in touch with someone from your high school so just do what we say and don't waste our time" It was not who replied to me but it was Mr. Takawa who replied to me rather rudely like he was annoyed by me, " _huh…if you are this much annoyed you just keep quite old man."_ I thought.

"We understand your problem Hikigaya but please try to understand ours too" replied rather kindly.

No you certainly don't understand my problem…..heck…you don't even know my problem. At this point of time the Old man was looking at me intensively like he wanted a hole in my skull with his bare eyes.

Because of Mr. Fujibashi kind words and intensive eyes my will to rebel was diminishing rather fastly but then I gathered all my will and gave it a one last try.

"Sir I think she may have forgotten me like you know how it is with famous and busy persons they forget common people of insignificant values like me rather easily"

"I don't think you need to worry about her not remembering you Hikigaya you see Hikigaya, the Yukinoshita's are giving a party tomorrow and all the top, important and famous politicians of Tokyo have been invited me and are the only one's invited from our party but guess what Hikigaya there is also a special invitation for you from Yukinoshita Haruno herself…..see what a good opportunity it is for you Hikigaya"He said.

" _Um…you say that it is a good opportunity but I don't see any good coming out of this….no what I see is just bad, bad and bad for me from this, and by the way what was that devil superwoman meant by inviting me specially…I am scared now" I thought to myself._

"Kid I think you can do this much for your Party or else we will reconsider giving you any major opportunities in the future…hahaha..."Mr. Takawa started laughing rather evilly.

By this time I was getting super annoyed from the old man and my eyebrows were also twitching but his words were also the last nail in the coffin.

I sighed inaudibly to myself I knew that I didn't other than to accept the proposal.

"Ok sir I accept I will try to do as much as I can" I replied rather heavily.

"Thank you Hikigaya we knew you that you would understand, now I will send you the invitation at your residence in the evening make sure to look at it we will be counting on you" said.

I got up from my seat and left the conference room.

The meeting was Three hours long, but it felt like a day has passed to me.

 _So I am going to meet her, huh, I guess the god of rom-com do really like disturbing me, what do you all want now."_ I said to the gods as I exited the building.

The atmosphere outside was really god there were no people in the streets because of the active office hours right now, the sun was covered with clouds and a light breeze carrying the scent of white Dandelions was blowing through.

" _I guess it's not that Bad."_

 **I hope that you liked it I really did try to do my best….please tell me how it was any suggestions are appreciated…thank you all again for giving me your time. Good Bye for now :).**


	3. The Meeting

**_Hello everyone the author here. Sorry for so much delay and thank you to everyone who supported me. Your words of encouragement really helps me. Coming to the story i plan on continuing the story. I have just got a break now after a long year of tireless studying, hopefully i will be able to post much frequently. Thank you again everyone for supporting me and sorry for any inconvenience that i may have caused you. Please enjoy the chapter and again sorry for any_ _grammatical mistake(there may be a lot of them)._**

 **CH-3**

 **THE MEETING**

Due to less traffic I reached my apartment rather early. After changing my clothes and washing my face with cold water, I made some Tea for myself and sat down relaxing on the couch, as I did so a sigh escaped my mouth.

" _Ahhh….._ " whether the sigh was due to tiredness or due to the mere thought of meeting a certain woman I didn't know.

As I sipped on the hot tea memories of my high school life came flashing in my mind. You never know the value of something until it goes away and I think I too got used to the beautiful scene of a certain black haired girl reading quietly and sometimes answering the questions of an airhead,I remember myself drinking my tea quietly and listening to their conversation while reading my light novel, at those times I always thought that this scene will never end but just as everything comes to an end that scene also ended especially on that day.

"No need to think too much" I broke myself away from my thoughts and said to myself.

Right now the important thing was to think about Yukinoshita Haruno and how I am going to handle her,what I am going to do. _No_... **No** since she invited me I think she is going to be the one doing everything and I will be at the receiving end. Actually what I should think about is what bad things she has planned for me. If its Yukinoshita Haruno she certainly has planned something but I don't what.

"Aghhh"I groaned . I don't think I can think of anything ,I have nothing to go on…why the hell did she invite me.

After thinking for some sometime I gave up, right now what I can do best is to brace myself and hope that I will come out alive from that experience.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************The next morning I woke up with very little energy but I think that's nothing new cause I always wake up feeling tired and devoid of energy if I have to say something then it will be that I always wake up with less energy than the other day, I think a day will come when I will not be able to wake up at all and will forever fall in eternal sleep and that will be the day I will finally find peace.

As I thought of these things I picked up my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. After refreshing myself I changed my clothes and brewed some coffee.

" _OHH how I miss my Max coffee._ "I thought as I drank my cup of coffee. It had been quite a long time since I last drank Max Coffee, as max coffee was the specialty of Chiba it wasn't sold in Tokyo, I last drank it when I went to Chiba to visit Komachi and my parents . " _Damn! You Tokyo that's why Chiba is the best._ " I thought to myself.

After looking at my appointments for today I set off for work.

I reached my home quite on time and after relaxing for sometime started to get ready for the occasion. After doing some thinking and going through my closet I put on Dark trousers, Dark Shirt and charcoal grey Blazer. I adjusted my hair and after putting on some deodorant I took a final look at myself in the mirror. Even I have to admit that I looked quiet good...if only something could be done about my dead fish eyes.

I started my car and started off towards my destination. The place was not too far from my place but due to the traffic it still took me sometime to reach it. After I reached the gates of the hotel and got out of my car and gave my keys to the valet I took a deep breath in and entered the hotel .The Hotel was one of the most expensive in Tokyo and in Japan ,if the Yukinoshitas have selected this hotel that means that they want to show their power to everyone and want their ally and opposition to know that they shouldn't be taken lightly.

I entered the hotel and just then my phone rang.

It was Mr. Fujibashi, I picked the phone up.

"Hikigaya have you reached the venue?" Mr. Fujibashi asked.

"Yes sir I just reached it" I answered.

"Then please wait for me Hikigaya I am also there"said Mr. Fujibashi.

"Ok sir"I said

"Thank you Hikigaya" said Mr. Fujibashi and he disconnected the call.

After a minute an expensive black car stopped in front the gates and Fujibashi-san came out of it. After giving some instructions to his driver he came towards the gate and finally noticed me.

"Thank you for waiting Hikigaya" said Mr. Fujibashi .

I just nodded to him. After seeing my reply Mr. Fujibashi smiled and kept on walking, I followed Mr. Fujibashi to the elevator. The elevator was very big and had a couch in it, now that I noticed everything here looked super clean and expensive there was no way I will ever be able to afford this hotel in my life ,while I was thinking this Mr. Fujibashi told the person operating the elevator our floor number.

"Feeling a bit nervous are you?" Mr. Fujibashi asked out of the blue.

"Ah…a l-little bit sir"I gave an unconfident reply.

"Hm..i know that feeling,when I first came to such big and expensive places at the start of my career I also felt the same way but you know Hikigaya the place may look expensive and great and all but don't expect the same about the people here." He said.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked in confusion.

Just then we reached our floor and the gates of the elevator opened.

"You will see soon enough." said Mr. Fujibashi smiling and walked out of the elevator.

I followed after him. As we exited the lift we entered a lobby with two grey couches on either side and at the end of which was a big gate. Two men were standing outside the gate they looked like guards. After we showed our invitation to them, they checked our names on the guest lift. After checking our names they greeted us and opened the gate. As they opened the gate a gentle soothing light shone from inside, there was a lounge bar on the left side and tables appointed to the guests at the centre and a dance floor on the right, gentle music was playing in the background, everything about the place was fascinating for me from its sheer size to its beauty and the soothing and calm vibe it gave comforted me. There were men wearing expensive suites and women in beautiful dresses standing and chatting with one another. There were people sitting on their seats and enjoying the delicacies of the place.

As we walked into the place an old man of average height came towards us, as he came Mr. Fujibashi body became tense and he took a deep breath in. The old man came and shook hand with Mr. Fujibashi,the old man looked in his fifty's or something he had brown hair and his face which was now visibly aged gave the feel that he had been quite good looking in his youth,yet it was not his physical appearance which was his most striking feature but the aura he emitted and the way he carried himself. He had a confident smile on his face and eyes that looked like they could see into your soul…seriously this man is _scary!_ , but I was not the only one who thought that Mr. Fujibashi was also visibly tensed and there were beads of sweats forming on his forehead yet he tried his best to look calm. After shaking hands with Mr. Fujibashi, the old man was the one who spoke.

"Thank you for coming Fujibashi-san"The man said.

"Thank you for inviting us Yukinoshita-san" Mr. Fujibashi replied.

 _Wait!_ Yukinoshita…I think I have heard that name before.

And then the realization dawned on me. _._ _ohh..so he is Yukinoshita's father ,huh_ ….seriously why is everyone in her family so scary.I mean why can't just one person in her family be normal,are they averse to normality...if you ask me I prefer normality I hate it when something is not normal yep I am a total normal person.

After coming to that conclusion I noticed that Yukinoshita Father and Mr. Fujibashi were looking at each other quite intensely like they were having some kind of competition in staring and none of them was backing off. The atmosphere here was very scary.. _um...Fujibashi-san you know I am also here…plz can we move on from here..._ as I said this to Mr. Fujibashi in my head Yukinoshita father turned his gaze onto me.

Just then a chill ran down my spine.

"Who are you young man?"asked Yukinoshita father to me.

"H-H-Hikigaya Hachiman...nice to meet you sir."I bowed down in respect.

"Hm,Nice to meet you" yukinoshita father replied and then turned to Mr. Fujibashi .

"Please make yourself comfortable Fujibashi-san".

After saying this Yukinoshita father attended other guests who were standing behind us. After he left Mr. Fujibashi let out a sigh and started walking. I followed after him. He walked straight to the lounge bar and ordered a drink. After taking two-three sip he spoke.

"So you have never met him,huh?" he asked looking towards me.

"No sir as I told you before Yukinoshita Haruno sister and me were never friends" I said.

"I see, now I feel kind of bad for asking you to do something like this Hikigaya…hm...if you want Hikigaya you can just forget about the request and just enjoy yourself.I don't even think that you will be able to find anything of importance….The Yukinoshita's sure are scary people." said Mr. Fujibashi as he made a sour expression.

I didn't reply to him, it was true Yukinoshita and me were never friends but it was also not like I didn't know her...on the contrary I was probably one of the two people who knew her kind and girlish side and the fact that behind the icy cold exterior there was a normal girl inside who had her own insecurities.

"I'll do it" I said suddenly.

" **HUH?** " Mr. Fujibashi gave me a quizzical look.

"I mean I want to help our party in any way I can and besides there is no harm in trying, I guess" I said without making direct eye-contact with Mr. Fujibashi .

"I see, thanks Hikigaya our party sure is lucky to have members like you." said Mr. Fujibashi giving me a great smile and looking happy.

Even if he says that, I also believe that I will not be able to do anything. As i thought this I also ordered a drink. After gulping down the drink I stood up.

"I think I should get going" I said.

"Good luck Hikigaya" said Mr. Fujibashi and gave me a thumbs-up.

I nodded to him and walked off. Now where can Haruno Yukinoshita be, as I thought this I looked towards the entrance, it looked like everyone had arrived and there was no Yukinoshita member at the entance. I moved towards the centre, just then I saw the old man talking to Yukinoshita's Father and laughing at something.

"Hm, the old man sure is enjoying himself." I thought. Just then the old man noticed me and sharpened his gaze.I flinched and quickly averted my eyes.

"What's his problem?" I thought.

I could not find Yukinoshita Haruno anywhere .Just then a thought struck me.

"What will I do when I will find her, what should my strategy be…what will I say...i should also prepare myself for all the damage she will do to me."As I thought all of this a low seductive voice called out to me.

"Looking for me Hikigaya-kun~."

I turned around quickly and there was Yukinoshita Haruno standing in front of me. She was wearing a low cut red dress which showed off her perfect figure and bosom. She had a little bit of makeup on her face and her lips had red lipstick on them giving off a very seductive vibes...almost as if inviting you. All in all it could be said that she looked perfect... _too perfect._

"Ah-ahah" I staggered back reflexively after realizing how close she was.

"How are you Hikigaya-kun?"she said again closing off the distance between us.

"I am fine Yukinoshita-san"I answered backing off a bit again.

"Looking handsome Hikigaya-kun, are you here to seduce me?" she said poking my shoulders.

"No, definitely not, I think that's rather your specialty."I answered with an annoyed expression.

"Aw..that's mean..you hurt your onee-chan" she said making a painful expression for a second and then reverting back to normal with a playful smile.

"And here I thought that you were here for me so that you can get some information from me."I averted my eyes when from her when she said that."You have not changed Hikigaya-kun". She said this with a perfect smile on her face but her eyes were as cold as ice.

Well that was to be expected, knowing Yukinoshita Haruno I knew from start that I will not be able to do anything and now that my motives were quite clear to her there was no more point in keeping up an appearance.

"Yeah so what" I said with a dead expression.

"Nothing Hikigaya-kun I just wanted to check that's all." she said laughing.

Haruno Yukinoshita was not someone to be taken lightly. She was probably the only person I knew who was more rotten than me.

"Huh, Hikigaya-kun you are not drinking anything?"as I was having these thoughts she asked.

"N-No"I answered uncomfortably.

"Don't be shy Hikigaya-kun this is your onee-chan's party you know."she said coming extremely close to me.

"Haruno come here"

Just then a voice called out to her.I looked towards the source of the voice and there was an extremely beautiful woman standing, clad in a blue kimono with floral patterns. She possessed a striking resemblance to Yukinoshita Haruno. She was probably Yuki-mom, I had met her before when I was in service club with Yukinoshita, that's why I remembered her.

"Yes ,coming."Haruno answered cheerfully.

"Seems like this is it for us Hikigaya-kun" she said turning to me and giving off a perfect smile.

"Yes." I answered briefly looking uninterested.

"Okay, till we meet again Hikigaya-kun." she left after saying her goodbye.

I stood there for a moment watching her leave, then I turned around and a sigh left my mouth.

" _Till we meet again, huh…"_

I went to where Mr. Fujibashi was. It looked like he was drinking all this time.

"Oh, you are back Hikigaya" he said noticing me.

I nodded to him.

"So any luck?" He said while gulping down another glass of some expensive wine.

"No" I answered.

"I thought so" he said.

"Well you tried your best" he said trying to cheer me up seeing that I was a bit down.

"Come on lets go Hikigaya there's no point in staying here." he said while getting up from his seat.

I followed after him. We first went to . was in a group with guys that looked his age.

Seeing us approaching separated from his group.

"Found anything?" asked .

"Nope no luck." Mr. Fujibashi answered.

"I thought so" said looking at me .

Seriously why does this old geezer hate me so much.

"Well, I found something. These old geezers are all a bunch of idiots. Just two or three drinks and everything comes out on its own." said giving an evile smile while referring to his group.

Seriously this old man gives off really dangerous vibes.

"But I can't tell you right now. We will talk tomorrow." added.

"OK, got it" answered Mr. Fujibashi.

Hearing Mr. Fujibashi reply headed back to his group. Mr. Fujibashi also started walking and I followed after him without saying a word.

On our way to the exit we encountered Yuki-papa again. Seeing us leave he came towards us.

" I see that you are leaving, Fujibashi-san." He said.

"Yes we are Yukinoshita-san" Mr. Fujibashi replied.

"I hope that you could have stayed here longer." Yuki-papa said .

"No, Yukinoshita-san it is too late now and we have got work to do tomorrow." Mr. Fujibashi replied rather calmly.

"I see then thank you for coming Fujibashi-san." Yuki-papa agreed rather easily.

"Yeah no problem." replied Mr. Fujibashi and started walking.

It seemed like at that moment Yuki-papa remembered something.

"Wait Fujibashi-san." said Yuki-papa a little loudly.

"Yes?" Mr. Fujibashi stopped and asked in confusion.

"W-Well I want you to meet someone" He said a little embarrassed due to his sudden outburst, "If that is no problem, of course." he said after coughing loudly and regaining his composure.

"Yes why not." said Mr. Fujibashi giving his permission.

"Okay" saying this turned around, looking towards a girl who was standing quietly in a group of woman near us he said "Yukino come here for a minute."

Hearing herself being called the girl took her leave from the group she was with and came towards her father.

The girl was wearing simple white dress which looked nothing extravagant compared to other women dresses but yet looked so beautiful. The pace at which she walked and her face gave an impression that she was tired probably due to all the socializing. There was little to no makeup on her face but yet she looked beautiful. Her body had matured since the last time I saw her and she looked an adult now. People say that it is a strange feeling to be robbed of your senses even if just for a moment. That was probably how I felt. No matter how much I wanted my eyes just wouldn't look away from her. Slowly she reached where we were standing.

"Yes Dad?" she asked in confusion.

"I want you to meet Mr. Fujibashi he is the secretary of the Liberal Democratic party and is said to be the future president of the party." said.

At that moment the girl noticed us, first she looked towards Fujibashi-san and then after sometimes her gaze shifted towards me and her eyes widened in surprise.

It seemed like she also recognized me just as I recognized her.

The Girl in front of me was **Yukino Yukinoshita**.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you again next time:)._**


End file.
